Sven III of Arendaal
Sven III of Arendaal ("Sven the Just") (1252 – 1309) was the King of Arendaal between 1280 and 1309. He was the eldest son of the formidable Queen Regent Isabelle I of Arendaal and her husband Prince Geoffrey of Breotonia. King Sven III was a dignified and somewhat enigmatic figure. His rule was character ised by the renewed supremacy over the nobles of Northern Arendaal and a continuance of close relations with Germanic and French Kingdoms. He married Princess Immanuelle of Saxony, a daughter of Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III, maintaining close relations with the Holy Germanic Empire and German states in general. His daughter Princess Erika would marry the Count of Schlesitz and become the mother of Sebastian I, First Duke of Franken. He also arranged the marriages of his daughters to French sovereigns to continue the tradition of close ties between Arendaal and these nations, such as Alienore, Queen of Montelimar. He was a pious prince and a patron of poets, notably many famous Troubadours. He established numerous royal decrees for the protection of the minorities over whom he ruled, including, Jews and - a novel measure - women. Sven's cousin and rival, Pieter der Gottmann, Duke of Thorvald and a notorious anti-Semite, contemptuously called Sven the "King of the Jews" when the King took forceful measures against religious pogroms, including the execution of at least five anti-Jewish leaders of a riot. Family, Marriage and Children King Sven III of Arendaal married Princess Immanuelle of Saxony, daughter of the Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III. Their children included: *Hilda of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b. 1281) – Consort of King Lothar II of Eiffelland *Kristian I of Arendaal (b. 1282) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1309 *Alienore of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar – (b. 1283) Consort of King Philippe II of Montelimar *Erika of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesnitz (b. 1295) - Consort of the Count of Schlesnitz, mother of Sebastian I von Franken Other Royal Relations *Matthias II of Arendaal – uncle *Mathilde of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - great aunt *Ursula of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Gisela I of Arendaal - grand daughter *Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III - father-in-law Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Geoffrey of Breotonia |3= Queen Isabelle I of Arendaal |4= King of Breotonia |5= Queen of Breotonia |6= King Frederik I of Arendaal |7= Lucrezia of the Talemantine Empire |8= King of Breotonia |9= Queen of Breotonia |10= x |11= x |12= King Karl IV of Arendaal |13= Queen of Arendaal |14= Emperor Theodore V of the Talemantine Empire |15= Talemantine Empress |16= King of Breotonia |17= Queen of Breotonia |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= Adriaen of Batavië-Vistrasia |25= Queen Adela I of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor Isacco IV of the Talemantine Empire |29= Talemantine Empress |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures